No hay edad
by Nyuu-Yaraiza
Summary: ¿Que pasaría, si en lugar de Rin, Sesshoumaru fuera el menor de los dos?
1. Pérdida

_**NO HAY EDAD**_

Siempre se ve a un hombre y una mujer caminar juntos, y normalmente él es mayor que ella. Pero que pasaría si esa regla un día alguien se decidiera a dejarla atrás por defender su amor. Bueno pues eso lo veremos en esta historia, espero y les guste.

Los personajes no son mios (ojala) son de _Rumiko__Takahashi._

PÉRDIDA

- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué hermana? - decía entre lagrimas una mujer de cabello castaño, piel aperlada y ojos como dos chocolates a otra mujer de cabello negro, lacio y más largo con ojos negros - ahora que éramos una familia tan completa y feliz.

- No lo se Rin, pero tienes que ser fuerte por los niños, ellos te necesitan ahora más que nunca - respondió su hermana como consuelo para ella.

- Mami, no llores, ¿si? - decía una niña muy parecida a Rin de apenas 10 años, con unas lagrimas apenas naciendo de sus ojos - Tía Izayoi dile que por favor no llore, me pone muy triste el verla llorar.

- Aome, mi niña ven aquí - decía Rin abriendo sus brazos para que Aome la pudiera abrazar - Lloro, mi amor, porque la muerte de tu papi me pone muy triste, tu sabes cuanto lo amé y aún lo... a... amo - y rompió en llanto, a lo cual Aome lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla junto con Izayoi.

- Aome, linda ve con tú hermanito, ¿si?

- Si tía, mami ya no llores - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro a su tía.

- Vez lo que te digo, debes ser fuerte por ellos - decía mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón que se encontraba en la sala de la enorme casa de Rin.

- Gracias Izayoi, no se que hubiera sido de mi si no estuvieras aquí conmigo - decía mientras le regalaba una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

- Bien sabes que cuentas conmigo y desde Japón Inu te manda todos sus buenos deseos para que puedas superar esta gran perdida, el te entiende hermanita.

Y como no iba a estar desconsolada si se acababa de morir su esposo después de 11 años de matrimonio y 2 hijos, pero no solo el había muerto.

- Y ¿ya sabes cuando te entregan a Sango?

- Si, llame ayer y me dijeron que mañana podía ir por ella - decía mientras se secaba unas lagrimas - cuando menos no tuvimos que esperar tanto tiempo, gracias a Dios Sango ya había hecho todo lo necesario para que cuando a ella le pasara algo la nena no durara tanto tiempo en esos orfanatos.

- Una buena noticia dentro de tantas malas.

Kohaku y Sango murieron en la explosión de la casa de ella, y ella tiene una hija a la cual Kohaku insistió en que se llamara igual que su madre. Y que ahora va a estar al cuidado de Rin como su familiar más cercano, ya que Sango nunca revelo el nombre del padre.

Ya el sol se había escondido, la luna se empezaba a ver en el estrellado firmamento.

- Diosito se que tu eres muy bueno y por eso te quiero pedir - estaba hincada al lado de su cama hecha un mar de lagrimas - que regreses a mi papi y me lleves a mí, para que así mami pueda ser feliz otra vez.

En ese momento iba pasando Rin por su cuarto y al escuchar decir eso a Aome no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas se le salieran de los ojos, y se decidió por entrar.

- Mi niña - decía mientras se hincaba para abrazarla y pegarla a su pecho dándole besitos en la cabeza - No Aome nunca vuelvas a pedir algo así, ¿sabes porque? - Aome solo negó con la cabeza - piensa, si la muerte de tu papi me dolió mucho, ahora imagínate si hubieran sido tú o tu hermanito, sabes que pasaría, yo me muero si alguno de ustedes 2 me llega a faltar, así que por favor mi niña no le vuelvas a pedir algo así a Diosito, ¿me lo prometes?

Aome solo asintió con la cabeza al momento de abrazase más fuerte a Rin.

- Ahora a dormir corazón - la acomodó en la cama y la arropó con tanta ternura, toda la que solo una madre puede dar, y le dio su beso de las buenas noches - buenas noches mi amor, que sueñes con los angelitos.

- Tú también mami, sueña con los angelitos y conmigo - dejando escapar una risita traviesa y dándole un beso bien tronado.

Rin solo sonrió con su comentario y asintió. Cuando salía del cuarto, en la puerta volteo a verla con una sonrisa, si, su hija era un angelito y uno muy bello. Después de estar en el cuarto de Aome fue al de Söta, pero lo encontro ya dormido así que solo le dio un beso en la frente y lo arropo bien.

- Rin - llamó su atención Izayoi - ¿que piensas hacer ahora?

- Pues seguir con mi vida, a parte no estoy sola te tengo a ti, a mis hijos, a Sango, a mi cuñado, a Frederich y a mis sobrinitos - esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, a la cual Izayoi correspondió ya que sabia a que se refería - y también Naraku me esta ayudando mucho con la empresa.

Izayoi solo puso cara de fastidio, no sabia por que pero simplemente ese hombre nunca le dio buena espina.

- Vamos no hagas esa cara, él es un buen amigo, Kohaku lo quería casi como a un hermano.

- Pues si, pero a mi simplemente no me cae bien - y justo en ese momento lanzaba al aire un sonoro bostezo - tengo mucho sueño creo que mejor me voy a dormir, que descanses hermanita - le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rin, el cual ella regreso a Izayoi.

- Tú también Iza que descanses.

Era el día en que iban a ir por Sango ó mini Sango como la llamaba Rin, ya que se parecía mucho a Sango cuando era una niña, ya habían dejado a Aome en la escuela y a Söta en el jardin de niños, por cierto él tiene 5 años, y ahora se dirigian al orfanato donde estaba Sango.

- Ahora le traemos a la niña - decía una señora ya mayor, a Rin - esta en el patio, en un momento regreso.

- Gracias.

- Tranquila, serénate.

- Tengo miedo a que me rechace y no quiera venirse conmigo - decía con una mueca de tristeza.

- Como crees que va a hacer eso si esa niña te adora, después de su mamá, tú eres una de las personas más importantes en su vida - decía con una tierna sonrisa y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana logrando así tranquilizarla.

No sabía como, pero Izayoi siempre encontraba la manera de tranquilizarla, desde que eran unas niñas e Izayoi junto con su mamá llegaron a la casa del papá de Rin, desde ese día se hicieron muy buenas amigas, Rin solo tenia 10 años e Izayoi 12. Izayoi y Rin son hermanastras, y cuando Rin tenía 19 años su padre murio, y al ser menor de edad se quedo al cuidado de su madrastra. Con la cual no tenía muy buena relación, pero tenia a Izayoi que la defendía de todo aquel que le quisiera hacer daño.

-Mira, ya la trajeron- señalando hacia la puerta, donde ven entrando a una niña de cabello café y piel trigueña, de apenas 10 años, al igual que Aome, lo unico que no se alcanzaba a notar era el color de ojos que tenía ya que los mantenía cerrados.

- Tía, ¿donde estas? - decía Sango con sus manos al frente tratando de encontrar a Rin - tía, tía.

- Sanguito, corazón, aquí estoy - acercándose para que la niña pudiera tocarla, abrazándola - te extrañe mucho mi niña - mientras la estrechaba con fuerza y a la vez ternura entre sus brazos.

Como extrañaba que alguien la abrazara así, hacia ya 1 semana que estaba en ese lugar, sola y también hace una semana que todo en su mundo era oscuridad, ya no veía el amanecer, la belleza del firmamento en la noche, por que hace 1 semana que había quedado ciega en la explosión de su casa donde su mamá y su tío murieron y unos fragmentos la hicieron perder la vista. Después de firmar los papeles para la adopción se fueron con un doctor amigo de Rin y Kohaku, para que revisara a Sango. Al terminar de revisarla y Rin ver el rostro del doctor supo que no tenía buenas noticias.

- Iza por que no llevas a Sango a comprar algún dulce.

Izayoi entendió la indirecta de Rin, también había logrado ver el rostro del doctor - vamos Sango.

- Bien Frederich tu cara no me da muy buenas noticias, dime todo sin rodeos, por favor - decía con cara suplicante.

- Entonces, ¿quieres todo sin rodeos? - Rin solo asintió con la cabeza, y él continuo - Rin ella ya no va a poder volver a ver, sus retinas están muy dañadas, no solo sus retinas sino que todo el ojo también y según veo, con ninguna cirugía puede recuperar su visión.

Rin lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos al rostro y llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No, no dime que no es verdad, por favor.

- Lo siento mucho Rin, pero aún hay una esperanza - logrando así captar la atención total de ella-no recuperara la vista, pero si podría llevar una vida normal, según vi, su sentido del oído se ha desarrollado mucho al igual que su olfato, así que con tu ayuda y la de tú familia ella podrá llevar una vida más o menos normal - le decía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ellos son amigos desde que iban en la preparatoria, ella lo considera casi como un hermano y él a ella la ve como la hermana que nunca tuvo al igual que a Kohaku lo veía como un hermano y enterarse que había muerto le dolió mucho - yo se que eres fuerte y conocí a Sango se que ella tambien era muy fuerte y confío en que su hija heredo su fortaleza.

- Gracias Frederich, tienes razón ella es muy fuerte – dijo eso sonriendo dulcemente.

Como toda la ropa de Sango se quemo en el incendio pasaron al centro comercial a comprarle algo de ropa y también por algo de comida japonesa, a Izayoi se le habia antojado. De regreso pasaron por Söta al jardín de niños, quien al ver a Sango corrió a los brazos de ella quien, gracias al aviso de Rin, lo recibía con los brazos abiertos

- Sango, ¿ya puedes ver? - pregunto el pequeño mirando sus ojos cerrados

- No Söta, aún no, pero te prometo que para cuando tu te cases ya voy a poder ver y podre verte - le dijo con una sonrisa triste, ella sospechaba que sus ojos habían quedado muy dañados y que ya no podría volver a ver.

- Pero falta mucho para cuando me case, a parte primero te tienes que casar tú - tocándole la nariz al finalizar.

Sango solo rio ante el gesto del pequeño, pero ¿quien iba a querer casarse con una ciega?, ni siquiera por lastima, el pensar que nunca sentiría lo que es ser amada la ponía muy triste, ya que siempre había soñado con casarse de blanco y ser entregada por su tío, pero ya ninguna de las 2 cosas se podría hacer realidad.

- Ya vámonos, comemos y después vamos por Aome, ya te quiere ver, hasta me pidió que te durmieras en su cuarto - decía Rin con una gran sonrisa plasmada en los labios - no te preocupes vas a tener tu propio cuarto.

Llegaron a la casa y comieron. Cerca de las 5 p.m. fueron por Aome a la primaria, y al ver a Sango salto a sus brazos y le dio besos en ambas mejillas, en todo el camino no la soltó de su abrazo, ni siquiera dejo que Söta se le acercara. La quería tanto como se quiere a una hermana, ellas no solo eran primas sino que también las mejores amigas en todo el mundo.

Bien, espero y les guste, comenten si es así y si quieren el siguiente capitulo solo díganlo y lo subiré, aunque tardare un tiempo, mi tiempo, wow, no es mucho buubuu


	2. Bello recuerdo

Bueno, no se si leyeron el anterior, pero quien lo haya hecho aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero y les guste mucho.

Ya saben, aunque no lo crean, no son mios los personajes de Inu Yasha, como quisiera que si, pero no.

Sin mas preambulos, los dejo leer

* * *

><p><strong>BELLO RECUERDO<strong>

Al regresar a casa Rin e Izayoi se metieron en la cocina para hacer la cena, mientras los niños veían televisión en el cuarto de Aome, bueno Sango solo la escuchaba. Cuando terminaron de cenar Rin los mando a dormir a todos, hasta a Izayoi, la cual solo pudo sonreír. Al quedarse sola Rin lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, llorar en silencio, esa era la única forma en que podía hacerlo, la única forma sin que sus hijos la vieran, la única forma en que podía desahogarse de todo el dolor en el pecho que sentía por la muerte de su esposo, su primer y único amor, con quien compartió grandes y hermosos momentos, al que le dio lo mejor y él se entregó de la misma forma, aún recordaba el primer día en que lo conoció, ese día se prometió que él iba a ser el padre de sus hijos.

FLASHBACK

- Vamos Fred se nos hace tarde - decía una muchacha de unos 15 años al chico que iba un poco más atrás que ella - no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases, quiero tener un historial limpio en la preparatoria - mientras hacia un puchero, el cual él lo vio adorable como todo en ella.

- Solo por un día no te van a decir nada, tomate la vida… un poco más ligera - le dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras le movía ligeramente el cabello haciéndola enojar, como le gustaba verla enojada, sobre todos los gestos que hacía.

- Argh… pues quédate atr… ouch - se topaba con algo o mejor dicho alguien, al intentar correr - lo siento mucho discúlpeme no me fije no fue mi intención - decía mientras hacía exageradas reverencias.

- No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema - decía el chico de cabello café, ojos igual y piel trigueña, con una sonrisa - parece que vamos a la misma escuela.

- Eh… - lo miró y un gran sonrojo cubrió su rostro al ver al apuesto muchacho que tenía enfrente y lo que aumento el sonrojo fue el ver la cálida y bella sonrisa que este tenía – si - pudo decir apenas en un susurro.

- Hey princesa, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué esa cara? - al ver descubrió lo que le sucedía a Rin, sonrió maliciosamente - ya cierra la boca, se te sale la baba - le decía en un susurro al oído.

- Ya deja de molestarme - mientras le hacia otro puchero, el soltó una carcajada.

El otro muchacho solo veía la escena un poco desconcertado.

- Mira nada más que descortés eres, mi nombre es Frederich y el de esta princesa es Rin, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

- Me llamo Kohaku, mucho gusto en conocerlos - haciendo una leve reverencia mirando a Rin, jamás en su corta vida había visto niña más linda que ella, esos ojos, no, su mirada tan llena de vida y a la vez con una inocencia reflejada en ella, su cabello, su piel, sus labios, pero que hermosa niña tenía enfrente.

Rin sentía su mirada sobre ella, no pudo evitar ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible.

- Vamos princesa que se nos hace tarde y no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de clases, menos cuando tengo tan buenas referencias de Alemania, vienes con nosotros - dirigiéndose a Kohaku.

- Sí, claro - saliendo de su letargo por ver a Rin.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la escuela Kohaku no dejaba de ver de reojo a Rin, ella por su parte podía sentir su mirada sobre ella y de vez en cuando también lo veía de reojo, a Frederich esas miradas lo emocionaban, por fin su princesa tendría a su príncipe, ese que la rescataría de la madrastra que la tenía encerrada en la torre más alta.

- Oye Rin, por cierto Iza cuando va a regresar de Inglaterra.

- Pues… - poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla en actitud pensativa - según escuche decir a Kaori, regresa en 1 año.

- Así que va a estudiar la universidad aquí - decía en un susurro solo para él, pues para nadie era sorpresa que preguntara tanto por Izayoi si desde que la vio le gustaba, y escuchar eso lo emocionaba, tendría una oportunidad para conquistarla.

- Sip.

- Oh, disculpa nuestra falta de respeto - decía Frederich a Kohaku haciendo una leve reverencia.

- No hay problema, pero si quisiera saber de quién hablan, digo para no quedarme tan atrás de lo que dicen.

- Si, no hay problema, dile princesa - decía Frederich dándole unas leves palmaditas en el hombro.

- Eh… que… ¿por?... bueno - dando un suspiro - Izayoi es mi hermana - mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos, notando lo hermosos que eran - de la cual este espécimen que vez aquí esta enamo… - ya no pudo decir más por que Frederich le tapó la boca.

- No le hagas tanto caso a lo último que dijo jejeje - decía con una risita nerviosa.

- Esta bien, no hay problema, de hecho ya lo olvide.

- Bien ya llegamos.

- Mmmmm…mmmm.

- ¿Eh?, que dices - decía mientras la soltaba.

- Que me sueltes, me estabas asfixiando, ya me voy mj.

- ¿No es linda cuando se enoja?

- Si, se ve muy bonita.

-Ajá, lo note en tu mirada, te gusta la princesa, ¿cierto?

- ¿Eh?... que no, no, no – decía Kohaku agitando ambas manos al frente de su rostro.

- Vamos no tienes que fingir conmigo, aparte te entendería, digo no soy ciego y la princesa es muy bonita, aunque a mí me gustan más maduritas – decía Frederich con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida, la cual Kohaku logró ver.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Ya lo hiciste, ándale pregunta.

- ¿Por qué la llamas princesa?

- Fácil, ella quiere que la llame así – le respondía mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿En serio?, pero ¿por qué?

- Porque ella es una princesa, para su papá, y para mí también, aparte de que espera que llegue su príncipe en su noble corcel y la rescate de su malvada madrastra, que la tiene encerrada en la torre más alta de su castillo, en lo que su padre está de viaje por trabajo en Inglaterra con su hermanastra, ops… creo que ya te di información de más.

- Si yo también creo eso – escucho a su espalda una voz femenina conocida por el - ¿quién te dio permiso de dar mi información?

- Nadie - decía Frederich cabizbajo.

- Entonces, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, y tampoco quiero que cuentes a los demás sobre mis cosas PRI – VA – DAS – recalcando lo último, a lo cual el solo asentía con la cabeza, viendo como ella se iba.

Les había tocado en el mismo salón, para suerte de Kohaku que quería poder ver a Rin por más tiempo, al salir al descanso se juntaron para poder comer algo ya que Rin se moría de hambre, o al menos eso era lo que ella decía.

- Y bien, cuéntanos algo de ti – preguntaba Frederich, más por Rin que por él.

- Pues, mi nombre completo como ya escucharon es Higurashi Kohaku, tengo una hermana la cual se llama Sango y es 3 años mayor que yo, pero ella vive en Kyoto con mi papá, mis padres son divorciados, pero se llevan mejor que cuando estaban casados – soltando una ligera risita – yo vivo con mi mamá y su nuevo esposo.

- ¿Tienes novia? Y si es negativa tu respuesta, ¿por qué? – preguntaba Frederich, para ver si su princesa tendría alguna posibilidad con él.

- No, estoy libre y sin compromisos, por… - rascándose la nuca nervioso – por… por… convicción propia, digo aún no llega la indicada para mí, bueno hasta hoy – lo último lo dijo en un susurro más para sí que para ellos, aunque de nada le sirvió ya que ambos escucharon pero no dijeron nada – y bien ustedes que cuentan.

- Yo me llamo Frederich Nassau, soy alemán, pero he vivido en Japón desde hace ya 5 años, conozco a Rin desde hace 3 años, en la secundaria, soy hijo único, mis padres siguen juntos, siempre he querido un hermano, y como nunca me lo dieron tuve que buscarlo en otra parte, y hasta que llegue aquí lo encontré – decía abrazando a Rin con una gran ternura, y dándole un beso en la cabeza – esta princesa que vez aquí es como una hermana para mí, con ella comparto secretos, travesuras, tristezas y muchas alegrías, créeme las alegrías y travesuras le ganan a cualquier otra cosa que compartamos, lo único que no compartimos es sangre, pero eso no importa. Sigues princesa - volteando a ver a Rin.

- Que te puedo decir estoy segura que este ya te conto todo de mi - decía mirando a Frederich con una mirada asesina.

- No aún no me cuenta todo de ti, de hecho lo que oíste fue todo lo que me dijo.

- Bueno - lanzando un suspiro al aire - mi nombre completo es Aoki Rin, mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 6 años y mi papá se volvió a casar hace 5 años con Kaori, me cae mal, ella ya tiene una hija, Izayoi, la cual me lleva 2 años y es mi mejor amiga en el universo - haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos, separándolas - a Fred lo conocí cuando entre a la secundaria, él me defendía, bueno lo sigue haciendo, de todos aquellos que me molestaban.

- Pero princesa, te siguen molestando - lo cual ocasiono que Rin hiciera un puchero y le empezara a reclamar - y sabes porque la molestaban - dirigiéndose a Kohaku, el cual se encontraba mirando a Rin, en realidad esa niña era la más hermosa que jamás haya visto - tierra llamando a Kohaku, tierra llamando a Kohaku.

- Eh?... Ah perdón, me quede pensando, no, no sé, dime - decía Kohaku con una sonrisa que hizo que Rin se derritiera.

- Pues fácil, esta princesita que ves aquí - señalando a Rin - es experta en el manejo de la katana, el kendo, karate y todo tipo de artes marciales, aparte de tomar clases de ballet, dime por favor que clase de princesita es, ya que sabiendo todo eso, no es capaz de utilizarlas para dañar ni una sola mosca. Es que es un ángel.

- Si de eso no me cabe la menor duda – dijo Kohaku embobado viendo a Rin, la cual al notar su mirada y lo que había dicho se sonrojo, tanto que un tomate junto a ella se veía rosa.

Al terminar de comer regresaron a clases, y cuando estas terminaron cada quien se fue su casa, como Kohaku vivía en dirección contraria a ellos no pudo irse con ellos, cosa que maldijo para sus adentros. Para Frederich no pasaron desapercibidas esas miradas que se lanzaban ambos, así que se puso a armar un plan para que ellos terminaran juntos.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Y sí que lo lograste Fred – decía Rin ya con una ligera sonrisa dibujada, en sus brazos sosteniendo una foto de los tres juntos, en la cual Rin y Kohaku ya eran novios. Y así presa del cansancio se fue a dormir, al fin a cabo ya había llorado demasiado y las lágrimas empezaban acabarse.

* * *

><p>Que tal les parecio? espero y bien, si quieren el otro, comenten, ahora si, si no comentan no subire... mejor si comenten, aunque bueno aun asi subire XD.<p>

Si notan alguna falta, perdonenme la vida, para la proxima lo hare mejor.


	3. Nunca acaban

**Bueeeeeno, al fin se me ocurre subir, pero bueno... acabo de entrar a la Facu y pues me va a absorber asi que aprovecho ahorita que tpodavia no me absorbe**, **para subir este pequeño capi, sin mas, les dejo esto que se me ocurre...**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran y magnifica Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>NUNCA ACABAN<p>

Como Izayoi solo se iba a quedar un mes y ese mes ya había pasado, se tuvo que regresar a Japón donde su esposo e hijo la esperaban ansiosos por saber cómo estaban pasándola Rin y los niños. Apenas entró en la mansión Murakami y fue bombardeada por Inutaisho, su esposo, e Inuyasha, su hijo de la misma edad que Sango y Aome, por preguntas sobre su viaje como: ¿Cómo están ellos?, ¿Cómo la está pasando Rin?, ¿hace frío en Alemania? Y un sin fin de preguntas más.

- Te extrañe mucho mami, no te vuelvas a ir por tanto tiempo, ¿entendido? - dijo Inuyasha con un puchero en la cara, el cual a Izayoi le pareció más que adorable.

- Claro que si entendí mi bebé, no me vuelvo a ir por tanto tiempo y si lo hago te llevo conmigo - dijo Izayoi con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- No soy un bebé, ya estoy grande - dijo irguiéndose hasta quedar tan derecho como su padre, el cual no había abierto la boca, solo observaba a dos de las tres personas más importantes en su vida, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Izayoi se dio cuenta de cómo los miraba y solo le sonrió para después darle un beso en los labios.

- Te extrañe mucho mi amor - le dijo Inutaisho al terminar el pequeño beso.

- Mami, cuando va a venir Tía Rin y Aome también junto con Söta? - dijo el niño saltando a los brazos de su mamá.

- No se mi amor, pero tratare de convencerla que se venga a vivir para acá cuanto antes - respondió Izayoi con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Inuyasha.

- No quiero entrar a esa escuela padre, por favor no me metas a ese internado – suplicaba una muchacha de 15 años, cabello negro y sus ojos como dos rubíes – te prometo que no intervendré en lo que tu este haciendo, ni siquiera me notaras, pero por lo que más quieras no me alejes de ti.

El hombre frente a ella simplemente la observaba con un profundo desprecio, ya que si ella no hubiera nacido, él nunca habría atado su vida a una mujer que no quería, ni siquiera apreciaba, solo fue una aventura y nada más.

- Ya di mi última palabra, en una semana te vas a Inglaterra y allá estudiaras también la universidad, no quiero que estorbes en mis planes, ya que eso es lo único que has sabido hacer, ESTORBAR – dijo lo último al tiempo que le daba una cachetada, con la cual ella fue a dar al piso, sobándose su mejilla derecha que le había quedado roja gracias al golpe – así que obedeces sin objetar, Kagura levántate, y ve preparando tus cosas.

Ella lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos, no entendía por qué no la quería, y a lo mejor nunca lo sabría, eso no lo iba a hacer ella no se iba a ir, Kagura Ito ya no se iba subyugar a los deseos de su padre.

- NOOOO! - y salió corriendo de la casa con un rumbo fijo, ese lugar al que siempre acudía y el cual siempre tenía las puertas abiertas para ella, en el único lugar que se sentía comprendida. Y corrió, más allá de lo que sus piernas podían, su padre como siempre no iba tras ella, sino hasta que sabía que ya había llegado a su destino, solo para verla a ella, a esa única persona que la entendía…

- Riiiiin, ábreme por favor – decía Kagura tocando a la puerta de una gran mansión, la cual se encontraba un poco alejada de su casa, la voz se le escuchaba entrecortada y apenas podía retener el llanto – Ri… inn por fa…vor ábreme.

- Kagura, linda ¿Que te pasó?, ¿Por qué estas así? – le preguntó Rin al tiempo que la abrazaba y la hacía pasar a la sala, logrando tranquilizarla un poco, al saber que tenía alguien en quien podía confiar y que a parte la quería – voy por agua para que te la tomes y así te tranquilices – se iba a levantar del sofá, pero una mano se lo impidió, Kagura.

- No te vayas por favor – dijo levantando la vista, logrando que así Rin viera sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar – tu no me dejes, eres la única que me quiere – esto último lo dijo antes de abrazarla, abrazo al cual Rin correspondió.

- Ya, tranquila, ¿Estas mejor? – Kagura solo asintió con la cabeza – ahora cuéntame ¿Qué pasó?

Kagura le conto que su padre quería llevarla a ese internado en Inglaterra, al cual ella no quería ir, por varias razones, unas de las cuales eran ellos, Rin y los niños. Rin solo escuchaba atenta, pero casi llora de la emoción al saber que ocupaba un lugar tan especial en el corazón de la muchacha que tenía enfrente, al igual que sus niños, y otra es para ver si tiene alguna oportunidad y logra entrar en algún rincón del corazón de su padre, aunque claro esa razón, no la dijo. Claro que no, nunca le contaría de cómo es su padre realmente, él la odiaría y eso es lo que menos quiere, ella lo que espera es que un día su padre la llegue a querer tanto como al dinero o como a...

- Rin por favor no dejes que me lleve, no me quiero alejar de ustedes.

- !Kagura¡ - grito emocionado Söta que acababa de llegar de la escuela junto con Aome, la escuela a la que asisten tiene autobús a veces lo utilizan, solo que a Rin no le gusta mucho - que bueno que estas aquí, ven vamos a jugar - dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano para llevársela a su cuarto.

- Ahorita voy bebé, solo tengo que platicar unas cosas con tu mami, ¿me esperas?

- Hola Kagura – la saludó Aome, para después dirigirse a su cuarto a hacer su tarea y ver a Sango.

Söta asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto a esperar a Kagura, ella siguió platicándole a Rin casi todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y su padre. Cuando se hubo desahogado con Rin y sabiendo que ella era la única que podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre, se fue a la habitación de Söta a cumplir con su palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado corto? pues si, mi imaginacion no dio para mas, pero para el proximo cap, ese sera mas largo, creo jejeje XD ya saben, si leen REVIEW REVIEW SON MI ALIMENTO Y HACE MUCHO QUE NO COMO JEJEJEJE<strong>

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**


	4. Apariencias

**Bueno aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo, para los que aun leen esta historia o mas bien intento de historia... gracias a el libro perdido por su review... **

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, no son mios estos personajes, por mas que quiera, pero nop...**

**sin mas les dejo leer**

* * *

><p><span>APARIENCIAS<span>

Pasado un rato de que Kagura se fue a jugar con Söta y las niñas, tocaron a la puerta la cual fue abierta por una de las sirvientas.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra Rin? – preguntó un hombre alto, guapo, blanco casi pálido, cabello negro ondulado y ojos como rubíes.

- Señor Ito, adelante, siéntese déjeme le aviso a la señora – dijo amablemente la mujer mientras le ofrecía asiento – ¿gusta algo de tomar?

- No, gracias – le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

La mujer se retiró con una inclinación y fue a avisarle a Rin sobre la visita que tenia, a lo cual Rin solo asintió y salió enseguida del despacho de Kohaku, que era donde él se ponía a ver las cosas de la oficina, ella solo estaba recordándolo.

- Naraku, que bueno que te veo, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante – decía Rin con una voz seria, igual su rostro, mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de él.

- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

- Es sobre Kagura – Naraku rogo que no haya hablado más de la cuenta, por que si así era, ya sabia lo que le esperaba – acaba de venir, esta jugando con los niños arriba –hizo una breve pausa, no sabia si podía en realidad persuadirlo – me conto que la quieres llevar a Inglaterra, un internado, lo que quisiera saber es ¿por qué?

-_"Porque siempre arruina mis planes, y este si que no me lo va a echar a perder"_ – pensó Naraku - yo sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que la madre de Kagura murió, pero en este momento no se como lidiar con una adolecente, así que pensé que eso era lo mejor para ella – dijo Naraku con una tristeza, fingida, en su voz.

- Vamos Naraku, no te sientas solo, recuerda que me tienes a mi, yo te puedo ayudar con ella – le dijo con una sonrisa, esa de la cual el estaba hechizado – además mis niños la adoran y ella a ellos, yo la quiero mucho y sé que ella a mi también, por favor no la alejes de nosotros, yo te ayudare solo te pido que no la alejes de nuestro lado.

Él nunca se espero esto, se le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata, no, de oro. Ahora si que agradecía que Kagura existiera, le había abierto un camino hacia Rin, lo cual era excelente, ya que teniendo a Rin en la palma de su mano tenia una gran empresa a su disposición y esa empresa, la más grande empresa de toda Alemania, para lograr su cometido solo tenia que estar casado con ella, aunque claro eso no seria un sacrificio, Rin era una mujer realmente hermosa, sensual, dulce, y de seguro muy buena en la cama, ante este ultimo pensamiento sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lujuriosa, que, para su suerte Rin no vio. Si dejaba a Kagura en Alemania, podría ir mas seguido a la casa de esa bella mujer que tenia enfrente, con el pretexto de que va a ir por su hija y así poco a poco la iría conquistando.

- Lo pensare – dicho esto se levanto de su asiento, ofreciéndole una mano a Rin para que se levantara y lo acompañara al enorme jardín que ella tenia, con esas hermosas flores que ella personalmente cuidaba.

- Gracias, hazlo por ella, te quiere mucho y te aseguro que estar separada de ti le dolería mas que cualquier otra cosa – decía esto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en el hermoso jardín - ¿Quieres té o café? – le preguntaba señalando unos recipiente enfrente de ellos, los cuales se encontraban en una mesa en medio de las silla que hacían un conjunto un poco barroco, de sillas y mesa para jardín.

- Té, por favor – dándole una sonrisa, que aunque no eran lo mismo que las de Kohaku, harían que cualquier mujer callera a sus pies, bueno, casi cualquier mujer, ya que la que el tenia enfrente, nada mas no, aunque si le saco un leve sonrojo, ya era un punto a su favor.

Rn se dispuso a servir las tazas, la de ella café, él te por las tardes no le caía bien, ni por las mañanas, ni por las noches, en fin el té a ella simplemente no le gustaba.

- Haber niños, ahora que quieren jugar – dijo Kagura con una sonrisa en el rostro y cargando a Söta en su regazo.

- Yo quiero jugar…mmm…mm – y así se quedo pensativa mirando el cielo con un dedo en la barbilla y la otra mano jugando con un mechón de su cabello y lo ojos en blanco, nuestra linda Aome.

Los demás al ver en el estado en que se había quedado Aome se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

- Linda, te pareces demasiado a tu mamá - le decía Kagura mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

- ¿Se quedo en la pose de pensativa, tal y como lo hace mi tía?

- Si, y se vio muy chistosa - le respondía Söta aun riéndose de su hermana.

Sango se empezó a reír al imaginársela, o mas bien, recordar las veces que Aome se quedara así antes. Ante tantas risas y comentarios hizo un puchero, tan adorable como los de su mamá, y salió corriendo, siempre la molestaban con eso y no solo ellos se burlaban de ese gesto que no podía evitar, sino que también sus compañeros, el único que no se burlaba de ella, sino que más bien la encontraba adorable era su papá. Como lo extrañaba, ya no podía seguir fingiendo esa sonrisa, ella quería llorar, había perdido a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

- Papi, te extraño mucho – dijo la niña entre lagrimas, ya estaba en su cuarto, se encontraba debajo de su cama con un retrato de su padre y ella en la playa, cuando ella tenia 8 años. En la oscuridad de su cuarto lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar tan amargamente, tan tristemente, fue un llanto que reflejaba todo el dolor que la muerte de su padre causaba, y en medio del llanto se quedo dormida.

- ¿Creen que debamos ir tras ella? – preguntó Kagura dejando a Söta en el piso, para mayor comodidad.

- No, la verdad creo que necesita un tiempo a solas, por lo visto aun no lo supera – dijo Sango con un dejo de tristeza, ella la entendía – mi tío era el único que no se burlaba de ella, ni la criticaba, el mas bien la veía mas linda.

- Ya si no va a decir eso, se parece a mami cuando hace eso.

Kagura solo se quedo callada, mirando la puerta con cierta preocupación, no le gustaba verlos llorar, menos a Aome ya la había adoptado como su hermanita – bueno, creo que mejor vamos a lavarnos las manos para bajar a cenar algo, ¿No creen?

- Si – dijeron ambos niños al unísono, al momento en que se levantaban del piso, Sango ayudada por Kagura y Söta para dirigirse al baño. Ni en el camino ni en la cena se encontraron con Naraku o Rin, lo cual a los niños les preocupo un poco, bueno el hecho de no haber visto a Rin en la cena.

Al terminar de cenar fueron a la sala donde al fin estaban Rin y Naraku, Kagura se puso pálida al ver a su padre ahí con esa sonrisa que hacia que se estremeciera y empezara a temblar de miedo, ya que la sonrisa que su padre mostraba era de triunfo, lo cual significaba que se había vuelto a salir con la suya, como siempre.

- Pa… pá – apenas pudo decir en un susurro Kagura.

- Hija, me tenias tan preocupado cuando saliste así de la casa – dijo yendo hacia ella para abrazarla – te lo agradezco – susurro en el oído de la muchacha, fue cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al ir a esa casa, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Rin solo observaba con una sonrisa la escena, le alegraba que el quisiera llevarse tan bien con Kagura y que hiciera todo lo posible para ello. Y en una de sus vistas panorámicas se dio cuenta de que faltaba un pequeño integrante de la familia.

- Bueno nos vamos – dijo Naraku despidiéndose de todos – vamos hija.

- Si, papá – había resignación en su voz y también mucho arrepentimiento para con Rin - "perdóname Rin"

- Adiós, nos vemos luego. Haber niños me podrían decir, ¿Donde esta Aome?

- Se fue a su cuarto cuando acabamos de jugar tía - una sonrisa tranquilizadora se formó en su rostro.

- Muy bien, ustedes también váyanse a dormir, haber déjame ayudarte Sango - decía Rin mientras le tomaba una mano para guiarla.

- Gracias tía.

El sol apenas mostraba sus primeros rayos y en esa gran mansión ya estaba empezando a molestar su luz, es sábado que el sol ni siquiera ese día descansa, pensaban todos ahí. Pero había un lugar al cual los rayos no podían tocar y quien dormía ahí no podía ser molestado, por lo tanto seguía durmiendo, soñando tan maravillosamente, era un sueño en el que su tristeza no existía, pero ya se estaba acabando y ella tenía que despertar, tenia que vivir.

- Papi, te quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigo sin cambiar, corto otra vez... pero que le puedo hacer, no tengo inspo... la busco y la busco, pero no la encuentro... :(<strong>

**dejen review, haber si asi si me inspiro... jejeje**


	5. Historia de un sueño

**Bueno, aquí esta el... 5°? capitulo de esta historia... , ahora me tarde menos... bue... relativo, si comparamos XD**

**Aquí**** se va a mencionar una cancion, la cual se llama... como el titulo del Cap. Historia de un sueño, es de La oreja de Van Gogh.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi... que mas diera por que míos fueran :)**

* * *

><p>HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO<p>

— ¿Qué es este lugar, por que hay tanta luz?, no puedo ver, tengo miedo — la niña estaba hecha un ovillo, cuando de repente empezó a escuchar una voz, muy conocida para ella.

— Mi _prinzessin [1]_, no tengas miedo — le dijo una voz llena de ternura — Soy yo tú _papá _— la niña de inmediato se puso de pie en busca del dueño de esa voz que tanto amaba.

— Papi, ¿Dónde estas?

— Aquí, _ángel_ _mío_ — se apareció detrás de la niña y la abrazo, levantándola entre sus brazos, como hasta hace unos meses lo hubiera hecho, la niña lloraba, pero mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, era _grandioso tenerlo con ella_.

— Papi, te extraño mucho — sollozó la niña con unas incipientes lágrimas en sus bellos ojos color chocolate.

— Mi niña, yo también los extraño mucho, a ti, a tu mamá, a tu hermano y a Sango — dijo Kohaku abrazándola mas fuertemente a su pecho — además, te voy a contar un secreto, allá arriba, donde estamos tu tía y yo, es un lugar hermoso, somos felices, aunque a veces nos da tristeza verlos, llorar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Fácil, su tristeza la podemos sentir nosotros también, gracias al fuerte lazo que nos une.

— Entonces, eres feliz si soy feliz — dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, al tiempo que lo abrazaba más fuerte.

— Por supuesto que si princesita.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar  
>no es esta la hora y menos el lugar<br>tenia que contarte  
>que en el cielo no se esta tan mal<em>

— Papi, mañana estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

— Siempre estoy contigo princesita, aquí — señalándole el corazón — y aquí — ahora le señalo la frente — y mientras tú no me olvides yo viviré por siempre.

— ¡En serio! Nunca te voy a olvidar papi, _ich liebe dich sehr_ [2] — Aome tenia una sonrisa en el rostro que ahora nadie le podía quitar, ni siquiera esas burlas por sus gestos.

Kohaku por su parte se le quedo mirando, pensando en eso ultimo dicho por su princesita y es que aunque su hija creía en muchas cosas cuando creciera no estaba tan seguro de que ella creyera en ese sueño, "_tal vez pensara que esto __**solo era un sueño más**__", _pensó Kohaku. Pero que podía hacer, él no podía interferir mas en la vida de sus seres más amados solo podía observar y pedir porque sean felices, sabia que Rin encontraría a alguien que la va a amar como ella se lo merece y también ella lo amara como solo ella sabe amar; de lo que si estaba seguro es que su familia siempre tendría muy presente todo el amor que él les tiene y siempre les tendrá. Si, su familia amada sin duda los dejaba en buenas manos. Solo esperaba que esas manos no tardaran en llegar a ellos.

_Mañana ni te acordaras  
><strong>"tan solo fue un sueño"<strong> te repetirás  
>y en forma de respuesta pasara<br>una estrella fugaz  
>y cuando me marche estará<br>mi vida en la tierra en paz_

— Papi, ¿cuando volveremos a estar juntos?, yo quiero estar junto contigo siempre — Kohaku solo esbozó una gran sonrisa y es que le daba tanta ternura la inocencia de su niña.

— Aún falta mucho para eso, pero no importa el tiempo que pase, nunca te olvidare, te estaré esperando con tú tía, a ti, a tú hermanito, a mami y a mini Sango — al decir lo ultimo ambos se echaron una risa, "_se ve tan linda cuando ríe así"_, fue lo que paso por la mente del hombre. Al terminar de reír él la beso en la mejilla, la niña como respuesta automática le plantó un beso tronado a su papá en la mejilla también. Como va a extrañar esos besos, así, con todo el amor que solo ella puede transmitir. Sabía que un día los volverá a recibir, pero, aun falta mucho para eso y él no quiere que ellos vayan con ellos tan pronto... _"todavía no"._

— ¿Sabes?, también vine para despedirme — al oír eso Aome empezó a sollozar y unas incipientes lagrimas ya se veían en sus bellos ojos chocolate, algo que a Kohaku no le gustó, así que se explicó antes de que su princesa empezara a llorar — nos volveremos a ver princesa, es solo que te vengo a decir un hasta luego... También vine a verte, quería ver lo linda que estas, cada día te pareces más a tu mami.

Ante tal comentario Aome deja de sollozar para dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, él le regresó la sonrisa.

_yo solo quería despedirme  
>darte un beso y verte una vez mas<br>promete que serás feliz  
>te ponías tan guapa al reír<br>y así solo así quiero recordarte  
>así como antes, así adelante,<br>así, vida mía mejor será así_

De repente todo obtuvo color, ya no era ese cuarto blanco lleno de luz, ahora estaban en una habitación normal...

— ¡Mi cuarto! ¿Que hacemos aquí?

— Ya tienes que dormir — dijo mientras la acostaba en la cama y arropaba bien para que no le diera frio en la noche — te acuerdas de cuando eras más pequeña y te cantaba para que te pudieras dormir, te gustaba tanto.

— Corrección, me gusta; siempre me va a gustar que me cantes... ¿Me cantas?

_Ahora debes descansar  
>deja que te arrope como años atrás<br>te acuerdas cuando entonces  
>te cantaba antes de ir a acostar<em>

— Mi princesa — le dijo acariciando su mejilla derecha — cada vez que duermas, aquí estaré para así poder verte y decirte siempre lo mucho que te amo y tu decirles a ellos que también los amo.

— Papi yo también te amo muuucho — dijo separando sus brazos a lo máximo que podían — de aquí al fin del universo — terminó con una sonrisa y un beso hacia su padre.

— Sabes, me dolió mucho tener que irme sin siquiera haberme _despedido_ de ti — para estos momentos Aome ya estaba en su cama bien tapada y Kohaku estaba acostado a su lado, el sobre las cobijas, abrazándola — fue muy triste no estar con ustedes en el momento en que deje este mundo, no ver tu dulce sonrisa sumada la de tu mami y Söta. Pero ahora sé que allá donde estoy soy privilegiado al poder ver sus sonrisas, no más lagrimas, ¿Me lo prometes?

_Tan solo me dejan venir  
>dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti<br>y es que aquella triste noche  
>no te di ni un adiós al partir<em>

_Y cuando me marche estará  
>mi vida en la tierra en paz<br>yo solo quería despedirme  
>darte un beso y verte una vez mas <em>

_promete que serás feliz  
>te ponías tan guapa al reír<br>y así solo así quiero recordarte  
>así como antes, así adelante,<br>así, vida mía ahora te toca a ti  
>solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje<em>

— Ya esta amaneciendo, no tardaras en despertar.

— No quiero despertar, no, si eso significa no verte — lo abrazó con mas fuerza, impidiéndole salir de su abrazo.

— Aome, linda, no importa que no me veas, con tal de que no me olvides. Solo eso necesitas, mi recuerdo y cada vez que me recuerdes yo estaré junto a ti — le respondió el abrazo, él tampoco quería irse pero, no podía hacer más.

No había cuadro más hermoso que el que se presenciaba en esa habitación, un gran amor que ni la muerte puede terminar, el amor de un padre hacia su hija y viceversa.

— También dile a Sango que va a llegar un hombre que de verdad la ame, ella sabrá cuando llegue, su mamá le va a enviar una señal. No le digas lo de su mamá, solo dile lo primero — el soltó el abrazo ya tenia que regresar, por más que quisiera no podía quedarse ahí con ella — sonríe siempre, así mas gente tendrá el privilegio de ver tan bella sonrisa y a lo mejor gracias a ella encuentras tu también al hombre que ames y te ame. _TE QUIERO PRINCESA_

_Se esta haciendo tarde  
>tendré que marcharme<br>en unos segundos vas a despertar.  
>Y así solo así quiero recordarte<br>Sonríe como antes, así adelante,  
>así, vida mía mejor será así.<em>

—_PAPI TE QUIERO_

El sol apenas mostraba sus primeros rayos y en esa gran mansión ya estaba empezando a molestar su luz, es sábado que el sol ni siquiera ese día descansa, pensaban todos ahí. Pero había un lugar al cual los rayos no podían tocar y quien dormía ahí no podía ser molestado, por lo tanto seguía durmiendo, soñando tan maravillosamente, era un sueño en el que su tristeza no existía, pero ya se estaba acabando y ella tenía que despertar, tenia que vivir.

- Papi, te quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:(Alemán)<strong>

**_prinzessin [1]: Princesita_**

**__ich liebe dich sehr_ [2]: Te quiero mucho_**

**Espero les haya gustado este capi, algo corto, pero aun asi espero les guste, dejen review, hace mucho que no como XD**

**Nos leemos luego, Sayo.**


End file.
